Barias Gear
is a Bakugan Battle Gear and is Lumagrowl's Battle Gear. It belonged to Kazarina in the Anime. Information Description Barias Gear is a Bakugan Battle Gear. The large, sharp alloy disks can be operated with tremendous accuracy during battle. The disks can also act as body armor for protection. Although thinner than most gear, its strength is unmatched. Its flash laser cannon nullifies opponent’s abilities. Anime In episode 24, It was used by Kazarina to try to help Lumagrowl defeat Aranaut and Hawktor and it nearly defeated Aranaut but the episode finish before the battle could be decided. In episode 25, It helped Lumagrowl defeated Aranaut but was defeated by Hawktor's Battle Gear (Swayther) alongside Lumagrowl. In episode 26, It helped Lumagrowl defeat Aranaut and helped him kill Jin in a flashback. In episode 27, It helped Lumagrowl defeat Coredem in the first round and second round. In episode 32, It helped Lumagrowl in round 1 by making Sabator, Aranaut, Fabia and Nurzak fall into a whole that nearly killed them. In episode 35, It helped Lumagrowl defeat Aranunt, Coredem and Blitz Dragonoid. In episode 37, It was used by Kazarina to try to help Lumagrowl defeat Aranaut and it used its Level 3 Battle Gear Ability but it still wasn't enough to defeat Aranaut due to Lumagrowl seeing Kazarina dead. ; Ability Cards * Barias Gear Lightning: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Barias Gear. * Barias Gear Thunder Bolt: Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. * Barias Gear Delta Lion: Subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent. Game It is released in wave 3 along with Terrorcrest, Lansor, and Battle Crusher. The Copper version has 70 Gs. The Gold version has 80 Gs. ;Reference Card *'Haos Effect:' If you lose this battle by more than 300 G-power, you may move one Gate Card in the field that has no standing Bakugan on it to your used pile. *'Aquos Effect:' Flip a coin. On heads, the Bakugan swap attributes. Trivia *In Dharak Colossus, it was pronounced Bah-ree-us, instead of Behr-ee-us. *It was the first Gundalian Battle Gear to use a Level 2 Class Battle Gear Ability that is not a Minor Member. *It often comes in game packs with Battle Crusher, probably because they're both Haos Gear. *It is the third Battle Gear to use a level 3 Battle gear ability, the first being Twin Destructor and the second is Chompixx. *Barias Gear was the only Battle Gear of the major Twelve Orders' to show all three of its Battle Gear abilities. *It was unbeaten in all of its appearences, until its final battle where its weilder Lumagrowl surrendered rather than fighting on. Gallery Anime Screen shot 2010-10-05 at 2.23.04 AM.png Screen shot 2010-10-05 at 2.23.27 AM.png Screen shot 2010-10-05 at 2.24.26 AM.png 120px-Arcadiasword.png| 120px-Scolmfang.png Game File:Barias_Gear.jpg File:Barias Gear2.jpg File:Barias Gear Aranaut2.jpg|Haos Aranaut equipped with Barias Gear File:Barias Gear Closed.jpg|Gold Barias Gear (closed) File:Barias Gear Open.jpg|Barias Gear (open) File:Contestir_Barias_Gear.jpg|Barias Gear equipped to Haos Contestir File:Rubanoid_Barias_Gear.jpg|Barias Gear equipped to Translucent Subterra Rubanoid File:Barias Gear2 Aranaut.jpg !B2!YqKQBmk~$(KGrHqUOKn!E)6ommGUSBMgz34Yk1Q~~_35.JPG|Gold Barias Gear Lumagrowl + Barias Gear.jpg|Lumagrowl and Barias Gear on an ability card. File:Barias_gear.jpg|Barias Gear File:BK BG Barias Gear 1.jpg Bariasreference.png Bakugan Dimensions Barias Gear.png|Barias Gear Screen shot 2010-10-01 at 3.51.45 PM.png|Copper Barias Gear barias gear.png|Barias Gear true form Category:Battle Gear Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan